No longer invisible
by languageiswine
Summary: Superpower AU: Everyone has powers. Kurt's is invisibility, which is why he just had to be voted the New Directions member most suited to go spy on the competition. But will a curly-headed boy distract him from his mission to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So much thanks to sabiine for beta-ing. I made a couple of changes so any errors are solely mine. If you like please favorite and review. :)**

* * *

Children being born with powers were becoming more and more common. It wasn't unusual for parents to have a good grip on what exactly their child's special gift was by the age of five.

Of course when such phenomenon first began to occur, scientists had felt the need to study these individuals. And not unexpectedly, such children quickly became lab rats and media spectacles to the general public who saw them as oddities at best and dangerous at worst.

That was fifty years ago.

After years of political debate, between those that deemed themselves 'anti-supers' and the ever growing realization that having super powers was becoming the new norm, the political agenda and social stigmatism that was associated with having a 'gift' had mostly evaporated. Having powers was deemed the next phase in human evolution. The turmoil of that time became just a distant memory, a chapter for the history books. At least to everyone but those old enough to have been there.

In fact, one of the only remaining artifacts of that dark time was the requirement that every individual with a power had to report their ability to the government by their 16th birthday.

* * *

It had been discovered that some individuals were late bloomers, who did not truly come into their power until later in their lives. Puberty usually functioned as a trigger for those who were not 'lucky' enough to know they were gifted from birth.

Kurt was one of the 'lucky ones.' Although, if you asked his father, he would scoff and roll his eyes at the use of the term lucky and say, "You think we felt lucky when we thought Kurt was missing for hours? Only to find out, once we had searched the house and were just about to call the police, that he was in his bed the whole time?"

"I guess not," was the usual reply. Then Burt would go on to explain the shock he and Kurt's mom experienced when they realized Kurt's ability was invisibility.

Luckily Burt's gift was the ability to sense the presence of objects (in Kurt's case, babies) in the dark. He had quickly realized Kurt wasn't actually missing, once he arrived home. He had been so worried when he received the frantic call from Kurt's mother saying he was missing. He had entered Kurt's nursery and closed his eyes attempting to sense his son. He could visualize the shape of Kurt in his Spiderman pajamas lying still in his trundle bed. The boy was sleeping like a log, and Burt actually had to shake him awake before he became visible again. His mom's sigh of "Oh dear god, thank you" could be heard clearly in the silence of the room.

* * *

Kurt, now a junior in high school, was currently cursing his ability as he slinked along the walls of the Dalton Academy hallway, trying not to bump into anyone. It was his power that got him voted the best candidate to spy on the New Direction's competition.

Kurt can still hear Rachel's voice in the choir room the other day.

"Kurt, you **_have_** to do it, you're the most qualified and you would be doing it for the good of the club!" Rachel squawked. It really wasn't surprising to Kurt that Rachel's power was creating sonic booms with her voice. He had a headache from just listening to her for the past fifteen minutes. He was really growing tired of her attempts to convince him that being chosen for this task was an honor.

Fearing his head would physically split in two, if he was subjected to this diatribe much longer, Kurt blurted out "_Fine!_" in an exasperated tone. They were the only two in the choir room; everyone else had left almost a half hour ago.

Rachel stopped her verbal tirade and looked shocked for the moment at Kurt's response. Kurt guessed she was surprised that her attempts to convince him had worked. Kurt was a little surprised himself.

However, Kurt may have had ulterior motives when acquiescing.

Truth be told, agreeing to this harebrained scheme of Rachel's served a dual purpose.

First of all, it got him away from Rachel, and Kurt just really couldn't handle her stressing him out any more about sectionals. And secondly, Kurt had heard of the other show choir, the Warbler's. Well, more specifically he had heard of their school's zero-tolerance policy for bullying. And to be honest he thought it all sounded too good to be true.

* * *

A bell chiming overhead, signaling the change of classes, and the sound of distant voices pulled Kurt from his thoughts. _Oh that's right_, _I'm on the enemy's territory_. Kurt shook his head at his own inner monologue (He really needed to stop hanging out with Rachel).

Kurt thanked a higher power he didn't believe in, that he had arrived when most students were in classes. But it looked like his luck was about to change.

Kurt looked around him for somewhere to hide. Yes, he was invisible, but that didn't mean that if someone bumped into him they would just think the wall was lumpy. And with the amount of students Kurt thought he could hear making their way towards him, he needed to think quickly.

Kurt swiftly made his way down a spiral staircase and through an ornately decorated hallway. So far he had managed to keep ahead of the crowd, but Kurt could hear a herd of boys approaching from somewhere up ahead. It sounded like they would round the corner into his hallway at any minute.

Kurt quickly ducked into a room on his left, when he saw that one of the heavy double doors was propped open. He felt relieved for having avoided what he considered certain disaster. Kurt had no idea what these Dalton boys would do to him if they caught him spying; no matter how poorly that particular endeavor was going.

Kurt slumped against a wall; or at least what he thought was a wall.

In his haste, Kurt had leaned back against the door that had just so recently been his savior. As Kurt tried to regain his balance, he heard the large oak door slam closed. The sound wasn't that loud, and Kurt thought he was safe.

Just then a voice came from behind him, "Anyone there?"

Kurt gasped and turned around quickly, frozen in place until he remembered this stranger couldn't see him. (Kurt didn't physically feel any different when he was invisible, so he sometimes forgot).

There, in front of Kurt was a boy, just one boy, who looked to be about the same age as Kurt. It looked to Kurt like the boy was in the middle of studying. He walked closer to the boy. Kurt could see the boy's hazel eyes glancing around the room quickly, and noticed that the paper on the table was sheet music.

The boy was cute. Really cute if Kurt was honest with himself.

Kurt saw the other boy's brow furrow and was close enough to note a few curls peeking out of what looked like a carefully gelled hairstyle. But it was the tight line of the boy's lips that made him look both frightened and flustered.

It was that fearful look that made Kurt reveal himself. He recognized that look from his own experience.

While his ability was a godsend at a school like Mckinley – he had had his fair share of unwelcomed surprises. The perks of his ability were null, when he couldn't see the Neanderthals coming.

The boy's eyes widened as Kurt became visible. Kurt had been told he didn't just reappear, that it was more like he materialized out of nowhere, when he decided to become visible again.

Just as Kurt was trying to come up with something to say to the wide eyed, curly-headed boy – sue him he doesn't think before he acts sometimes – the boy mumbled out, "Wh-o who are you?"

Kurt smiled then, and stifled a giggle. The boy sounded kind of like an owl just then, and it was adorable.

That's when Kurt realized he hadn't answered the question he was asked and was sort of just staring fondly at the stranger with a small smile on his face. Kurt thought he probably looked a little crazy, and he should probably answer the boy's question.

"Kurt!" he blurted out and immediately facepalmed, feeling embarrassed for having just yelled his name at the boy.

Kurt was going over the situation in his head, feeling his cheeks heat up as he devised a plan to escape this awkward situation.

That's when Kurt heard laughter. He peaked through his index and middle finger and saw the boy outstretching his hand with a small smile on his face. It seems that Kurt's embarrassment was disarming.

Kurt slowly lowered his hand from his face and grasped the boy's offered one. The boy's hand felt warm and soft, with calluses at the fingertips. Kurt was so focused on holding another boy's hand, that he almost missed it when the stranger said, "It's nice to meet you Kurt, I'm Blaine."

Kurt didn't miss boy's lips pulling up into a larger smile as Kurt continued to shake Blaine's hand maybe a little bit longer than it is socially acceptable.

_Damn it, _he thought. Kurt may just have to thank Rachel, because this crazy spy mission of hers might be starting to show some promise.

* * *

"Are you new here?" Kurt heard Blaine ask. Blaine's voice, a rich, smooth tenor, pulled Kurt from his dazed state. He really needed to pay more attention to the ongoing conversation.

"Ugh.. hmmm… w- well you see…," Kurt stuttered out once his brain had caught up to his current situation.

Blaine was eyeing Kurt. At that moment Kurt realized that Blaine had figured out he was not a student at Dalton, if Blaine's knowing smirk was anything to go by.

_How can a guy who looked frightened a moment ago, look so smug seconds later?_ Kurt wondered.

Kurt had to admit his ensemble wasn't exactly the Dalton's standard. Sue him! He just didn't think he could pull off navy with red piping – although Blaine was doing a pretty good job.

"No," Kurt admitted glumly, his shoulders slumping, as he finally released Blaine's hand – which, he noted, he had stopped shaking and was just sort of holding. Well that's embarrassing.

Understanding that he had been caught, Kurt figured he should just cut his losses and make his exit before Blaine alerted more students. Blaine didn't seem like the type that would beat Kurt up, but then again Kurt knew Blaine for less than 10 minutes.

Kurt started to back towards the door through which he had entered the room, muttering the whole time something that sounded like, "Well, I guess I-I should get go-going. It was nice to meet you Blaine… have a great rest of the day…"

That's when he caught the amusement in Blaine's eyes, as he raised his gaze to meet the hazel orbs watching him retreat.

"What?" Kurt huffed out annoyed. Blaine was cute and all, and he hadn't threatened Kurt – but the only thing Kurt hated more than bullying was mockery.

Blaine just laughed at the indignant look on Kurt's face. "Giving up so soon?" Blaine teased Kurt.

_Huh. _

Seeing Kurt's confused look, Blaine explained his inquisition further, "You are here to spy right? On the Warblers?"

"You wouldn't be the first," Blaine finished with mirth in his voice.

Kurt, still feeling like he was being mocked, replied with, "So what if I am, what are you going to do? Beat me up?"

Kurt could tell that Blaine read through his false bravado, a look of sympathy crossed Blaine's face at the mention of violence. It made Kurt wonder if they had something in common.

Lost in his thoughts again, Kurt just caught the end of Blaine's answer, "… performance."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kurt inquired.

"I said, how about a free performance?" Blaine answered, and the reply was accompanied by a coy smile.

Kurt couldn't help but return the smile and ask himself, _was Blaine flirting with him? Him? Kurt Hummel?_

Kurt quickly glanced around him to make sure he was the only other person in the room.

Kurt's actions made Blaine laugh again, "Yes Kurt, I mean you."

"It would be such a shame if you had to return to your school empty handed – what with all your attempts to be the Ohio's greatest sleuth?" Blaine winked at him.

_Yep, Blaine was definitely flirting with him. _

"Uhm sure," Kurt said uncertainly. "I take it you're in the Warblers?" Kurt asked, even though he recalled the sheet music on the table when he had first entered the room and could guess the answer based on Blaine's offer – he just wanted a confirmation.

"I am," Blaine said. Kurt still thought he sounded a little too amused.

"Well, I guess – although having more than one illustrious member of the Warblers perform would've made my mission more successful," Kurt teased, "But you'll do."

He couldn't quite bring himself to be brash or harsh with Blaine. Not when he couldn't sense any real malice or ill-intent behind the boy's offer.

"You'd be surprised," was all Blaine said as he walked out to the center of the room where there was more open space. He pointed a little to the left of where Kurt was standing near the table and the sheet music. "There is a CD player just behind you," he said. "Could you hit play?"

Sure enough, when Kurt turned around he saw an antiquated stereo sitting on a side table behind the desk. Kurt walked over and hit play. Immediately the opening melody of a pop song Kurt kind of recognized began to play. He thought he had heard it on a Top 40 station, that time when he had left his Wicked CD at Mercedes' after a sleepover. He had to admit it was catchy.

He was pondering all this when he heard Blaine begin to sing.

_"__You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny _

_When I tell the punchline wrong…"_

Kurt quickly turned around. There was something off, it wasn't just Blaine singing. And sure enough, once Kurt was facing Blaine, he saw a whole group of boys behind the singer bopping along and harmonizing together.

_Where did they come from?_

Kurt just got the thought out before he noticed something peculiar. The other boys… they're all…

**_Blaine_****.** The individuals that Kurt thought snuck into the room were _ALL BLAINE_.

That's when it hit Kurt. Blaine's ability must be duplicating himself.

All Kurt could do upon this realization was to just stare. At least he managed to close his mouth. Kurt tried to enjoy the performance as all Blaines belted out the chorus and the final verses to the song.

_"__You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"_

"My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back"

"I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)"

The other Blaines finished up the harmonizing on the last verse, just as the 'real' Blaine made his way over to a gobsmacked and blushing Kurt. (You try to remain cool and collected, while an attractive boy sings about taking off _your '_skin-tight jeans'.)

By the time Blaine was standing right in front of Kurt, bouncing on his heels and grinning like an idiot; Kurt had recovered enough to coherently string a sentence together. He also noticed that the 'other' Blaines had all disappeared.

"So are you the entirety of the Warblers then?" Kurt murmured his voice a lot more breathless than he wanted it to be.

Blaine's answer was a shy smile. He actually dropped his chin to his neck and chuckled. Kurt could swear Blaine was the one blushing now.

"No, no," Blaine replied, "there are a couple of other guys in the choir, but I'm the lead." He looked embarrassed at that fact.

"Of course," Kurt said.

It was at that moment, talking to this boy with curly hair and kind hazel eyes, a boy that somehow managed to be both shy and confident all rolled into one – _and how that is even possible, _Kurt couldn't even fathom_ – _that Kurt decided to bite the bullet.

That bullet being asking Blaine out, he couldn't deny that he was incapable of just walking away from this boy.

Of course, that idea was a lot easier to handle in his head. The execution seemed to be eluding Kurt at the moment; the words were stuck in his throat.

"Uhm.. would you, that was very… how about..," Kurt stumbled over the couple of words he was able to utter.

"Would you like to get a coffee with me?" Blaine queried, saving Kurt the trouble and embarrassment.

"Yes," Kurt replied confidently, recovering from his momentary inarticulateness.

Blaine's answering head nod and surprised look were endearing.

And it was just after Blaine had bowed a little and made an 'after you' gesture that Kurt remembered _Rachel_.

"Shit!" Kurt said under his breath, but Blaine still heard it.

"Is there something wrong?" Blaine probed, sounding worried.

"Oh! No no, of course not Blaine," Kurt replied. "I just remembered, there is a friend I owe vegan cupcakes as a gesture of thanks."

"Okay?" Blaine said looking at Kurt like he thought the boy might be just a tad loony.

Kurt simply laughed and took Blaine's extended hand to pull him along towards the door.

"You said something about coffee, come on," Kurt said and smiled at Blaine.

Blaine returned the smile and they exited the room where Kurt had been hiding. However, this time Kurt was no longer invisible – and with Blaine on his arm, he didn't want to be.

* * *

** A/N: This is complete for now. I am considering maybe turning it into a verse over on my tumblr account, languageiswine. Let me know what you think.**

**UPDATE (5.20.14): This fic has been reopened. It will now have multiple parts. Not sure how many, but stay tuned.**


	2. Author update

I am going to continue this verse. The decision has been made. I can't say how regular updates are going to be though. I am a bit of a perfectionist, and I run everything I write through my beta. I have already tried writing the second part to this three times - and nothing just seems quite right. I am gonna try again, and you can look for an update in a couple of days. Definitely by the end of the month. If there is anything you want to see in the verse, please message me.

Also, I update my tumblr, languageiswine, first - so follow me for more up-to-date PSA's and posts about my fanfic. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is part two. This fic is going to be written in the style of a verse, so I will skip around the timeline a little bit - but I will write them in chronological order. This is pure fluff, with maybe the tiniest (barely there) bit of angst of Blaine's part. The powers are also going to remain secondary to Klaine's relationship. In this verse having a power is exceedingly normal - so I want to treat it as such. Please send me an ask at my tumblr or review if there is anything specific you want to see in this verse. I will try my best to incorporate your suggestions when they fit.**

**Thanks again to sabiine for beta-ing. But without further ado, enjoy part two ;)**

* * *

_Coffee dates had kinda become their thing. _

Ever since that day, about three weeks ago when they first met at Dalton, Kurt and Blaine just sort of fell into bi-weekly coffee dates… no, not dates. Meetings?

"Ugh..," Kurt sighed, and placed his forehead on his arms against the table. He was currently waiting for Blaine at their 'usual' table. Sitting there with his non-fat mocha and Blaine's medium drip on the table.

Since he was waiting and only had his thoughts to keep him company, Kurt was naturally fixated on the non-relationship that he had been building with Blaine. They had exchanged numbers and often texted each other back and forth during the school days. For the past few weeks, they had met up for coffee at the Lima Bean on both Wednesdays and Saturdays. It was currently Wednesday and the coffeehouse was nearly deserted, just a bored looking barista and some college-aged kid typing away on their laptop, to keep Kurt company.

But the reality was that neither Blaine nor Kurt had outwardly labeled the meet-ups as anything other than friendly.

Nope. As far as either boy knew, their coffee adventures were purely platonic, friendly get-togethers.

Here lied Kurt's problem. And it was a pretty big problem.

Kurt had quickly learned by their third non-date, that while Blaine was indeed charming, he was also quite oblivious. What Kurt had labeled flirting by Blaine when they first met, he quickly learned was Blaine's natural demeanor once he was comfortable with someone. This applied to both boys and girls.

Kurt could recall the numerous times Blaine had gotten his coffee 'on the house' and a shy smile from the barista on call. It was usually from the female baristas (It was the Lima Bean – a coffeehouse in Ohio after all). But there was that one male barista…_Eli?_ – Kurt thought his name was.

Anyways, Eli always gave Blaine heart eyes – and drew an actual heart above the 'i' – when Blaine ordered. Kurt's usual response was to glare at the side of Eli's head. At least until, Eli would finally turn his attention to Kurt and take his order. It was times like those when Kurt had to try not to grimace outwardly. Blaine's obliviousness was starting to really hurt Kurt.

Not just emotionally either. No, the stress of the situation was affecting Kurt's ability to control his power. On Tuesday, Kurt had seen Karofsky – his main tormentor – round a corner of the hallway that Kurt was on. Kurt had tried to turn invisible to avoid an unwanted confrontation, but it didn't work. Well, not fully. Mercedes who had been standing next to him, and was used to this self-preserving behavior, informed him that he was flickering.

Yep. Flickering. And unfortunately, Kurt had been unable to gain control and fully disappear before Karofsky spotted him. So now Kurt was sporting an impressive bruise across his left shoulder – a present from Karofsky, courtesy of a complimentary shove into the lockers.

"Freak!" Karofsky had sneered as he sauntered off laughing. "Can't even control you powers huh, Kurt. I thought you were one of the 'lucky' one's?" Karofsky's voice had trailed off as he continued down the hall away from him.

Kurt hadn't been able to get up right away, the pain and the confusion associated with his powers keeping him immobile. He remembered Mercedes asking him if he was okay. She could heal any wound. Kurt thought it fit her mothering nature, but he knew healing took a lot out of the girl.

He had had to quickly push her hands away when he felt them on his rapidly bruising shoulder. He could deal with a little pain.

* * *

Later that day, Kurt had deduced that the issue with his powers was Blaine. Namely, the feelings and stress caused by hiding his feelings from Blaine. _Sure_, Kurt wanted to be friends with him. They had so much in common, and could talk for hours without running out of things to say. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was - Kurt wanted more, and he could prove just how much he wanted more. When Kurt visualized being in a relationship with Blaine – the calm the thought brought him, let Kurt gain full control of his powers again. He had looked in the mirror, thought about being with Blaine, and saw himself slowly disappear. No flickering.

* * *

Kurt had fought with himself countless times over the weekend. After his and Blaine's Saturday at the Lima Bean, he had made an ultimatum to himself. He was going to have to tell Blaine. Spell it out to him in plain English and ask Blaine if they could be more.

However, Kurt was reluctant to tell Blaine that he wanted to try and be boyfriends. _Boyfriends. _Kurt thought that was the next step, or did people date before making such a decision?

Kurt grunted, and burrowed his head further into his arms. He was so screwed. He had no idea what he was doing. Maybe he should just leave before Blaine got here. He didn't need to make any type of declaration about his feelings. No, not at all. Now that he thought about it, letting his feelings pile up until they overwhelmed him sounded like a preferable alternative. What had Kurt been thinking – admitting his feelings was a stupid idea, what if he lost Blaine as a friend?

* * *

Kurt had just decided to escape the confrontation, when a throat cleared above him. Kurt recognized that throat grumble. Blaine often had to use it on him, when he got lost in his head.

_Shit. _Kurt cursed in his head, it was too late – Blaine was here.

Slowly raising his head, Kurt made eye contact with Blaine's curious gaze.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked. And _damn him, _why did he always have to appear so earnest with his concern.

**_I'm fine_**_,_ the words were on the tip of Kurt's tongue. He could sweep this whole issue under the proverbial rug. But taking a big breath, Kurt realized he couldn't do that. It wasn't fair to Blaine and it definitely wasn't fair to himself. It would feel too much like lying. Too much like keeping a secret – and for some reason, doing that to Blaine felt wrong. It felt wrong somewhere deep down inside Kurt's heart.

"No, Blaine. I need to tell you something," Kurt said instead.

"Oh," was Blaine's only response. He seemed even more worried now and quickly took a seat. Blaine even reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his own.

"What's wrong?" Blaine queried. His eyebrows were furrowed in that adorable way that Kurt adored – it made them look less triangular than usual, it's how Kurt knew Blaine was focusing – all of his attention on Kurt and whatever was bugging him.

* * *

"I..uhm.. I just wanted to talk to you about..umm," Kurt took a breath and exhaled slowly. He could get this sentence out. "I want to talk to you about u-us," he whispered – his voice barely trembling. Kurt was proud of himself. He didn't want to lose steam, and continued, "I want to be more, Blaine. I want you to be my boyfriend," he sat back hard in his chair, having been leaning forward when making his confession. Kurt felt accomplished, relieved.

Looking back up at Blaine though, Kurt started to worry. Blaine looked shocked. His eyebrows were raised – resembling their geometrical counterparts more closely now. His mouth was slightly opened in the shape of an 'o.'

Kurt saw Blaine take a calming breath. As he did he slowly sat back fully in his chair mirroring Kurt's posture. As he did so, Blaine slowly pulled back the hand that had been holding Kurt's_. _

_Oh no, _Kurt thought. This was it. Blaine was trying to think of a way to let him down easily – Kurt was sure of it. Suddenly, his plan to make a run for it looked very appealing.

"I'll.. I'll just go.." Kurt mumbled. He felt like Blaine was purposefully distancing himself from him physically, preparing to deliver what could only be bad news. Kurt got up and began gathering his things. Just as he turned to go, Blaine seemed to collect himself and once again grabbed Kurt's wrist. "No wait," he uttered; his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

It was Blaine's tone of voice that made Kurt pause. The boy thought he could hear desperation in Blaine's voice. It was that urgency in Blaine's voice that made him turn back around. The look in Blaine's eyes was pleading for him to stay. Kurt realized he couldn't possibly leave. He sat back down.

"Wh..Why me?" Blaine asked. His voice was trembling now.

However, his question caught Kurt off guard. What did Blaine mean? Who wouldn't want Blaine?

He was so likable. It was probably both his best and worse quality. But, that's when it hit Kurt.

Blaine had expressed to Kurt, in one of their first non-dates, that he felt like people often didn't want to know him past his affable personality. But Kurt felt like he had gotten to know Blaine; gotten to know him past the surface he let almost everyone else see.

And Kurt had to admit, that it just made him want to see more, not less, of the real Blaine.

Kurt knew Blaine loved his parents, even if he wished they would make more time for him. He knew Blaine's dream was to teach music – a secret Blaine had made him swear to keep between them. Blaine's parents wanted him to pursue business or medicine. Kurt even knew the story behind how Blaine first figured out he was gay – it was at a friend's pool party when he was twelve.

And knowing all these things, it hadn't persuaded Kurt that he should stop being friends with Blaine. In fact, it just made Kurt treasure their friendship more.

Kurt had realized after about two weeks, just after Blaine had revealed his dream job to Kurt, that Blaine viewed these facts about himself as inadequacies.

Blaine was often so focused on pleasing everyone – Kurt blamed this characteristic for most of Blaine's obliviousness. It was in the moment after Blaine had asked, "Why me?" when Kurt realized that Blaine didn't understand how Kurt could want to date him. How the truths he revealed to Kurt just made him more perfect in Kurt's eyes.

* * *

And Kurt said just that, whispered into the silence that had settled between them, "because you're perfect to me."

He saw Blaine scoff and look down at his lap, seemingly unable to keep eye contact with Kurt in his disbelief.

Kurt continued nonetheless, "I really do like you, Blaine. Is it so hard to believe?"

"A little," Blaine breathed out – he raised his head and looked at Kurt, a barely there smile on his face. Kurt only registered it because he was used to watching Blaine restrain his facial expressions – had learned to pick up on the twitch of a lip, or the squinting of his eyes. The key to reading Blaine's true feelings was focusing between the lines. Not on the broad, elaborate strokes of emotion that Blaine allowed everyone to see.

Kurt almost couldn't believe how he went from nervous about admitting his feelings to Blaine, to reassuring Blaine that he was not just messing with him. Kurt could admit, Blaine hid his self-doubt well. Even knowing more than most, Kurt still let the confident persona that Blaine outwardly displayed, color his perception of the situation.

Kurt hadn't even been worried that Blaine wouldn't believe him. Kurt had been much more worried about the lack of reciprocation on Blaine's part to even consider such a concept.

Kurt scooted his chair over. Where he and Blaine were sitting across the table from each other – they were now sitting side by side.

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand, which was resting in his lap. Blaine tensed for just a moment, before Kurt felt him relax.

Holding Blaine's hand in between both of his he met Blaine's gaze. Seeing hope in his eyes Kurt took a chance.

He leaned forward ever so slowly, giving Blaine time to refuse. His eyes focused on the honey-hazel color of Blaine's eyes, before glancing down to his mouth; parted a little in anticipation. Or at least Kurt hoped it was anticipation.

Blaine remained still, with Kurt holding his hand, but didn't tense up – which was promising.

Suddenly Kurt couldn't wait anymore; he felt like the anticipation was about the break him. He leaned forward and connected his lips with Blaine's, feeling how warm they were against his own. Blaine's soft breath exhaled into his own mouth, and it took only a moment until Blaine was returning the kiss. All soft, smooth, and damp, it was heaven.

What was surely only seconds seemed like hours. It was Kurt's first kiss, and he knew it was Blaine's as well. They both had admitted as much to each other during a late night text conversation.

They separated, and Kurt knew that as far as kissing went, it was pretty chaste; still he had to blink a couple of times to recover.

His eyes landed on Blaine after a moment. He had a soft smile on his face, and his eyes were still closed.

"Perfect," Blaine said, as Kurt was admiring how his face looked in its blissed-out state.

Kurt chuckled, "So you believe me?"

"I'll try," Blaine answered and opened his eyes to look at Kurt; his eyes were displaying pure affection and awe.

"I'll take it," was all Kurt got out before he was leaning forward to kiss Blaine again.

After all, Blaine might need some more convincing, and Kurt was more than happy to help.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed part two! To see more of my fic, or drabbles I don't post on here, visit my tumblr account, languageiswine. **


	4. Chapter 3: Kurt Interlude

**A/N: This story is not abandoned! I know it has been over a month since I have updated, and I would like to promise more regular updates - but I can't. It is likely they will become a little more frequent, but I am still reticent to give myself such a strict schedule or promise something I cannot actually deliver. I am currently teaching summer classes, and it is keeping me busy.**

**Dear readers, thank you if you're sticking with this story, and what I can promise is that this story will not be abandoned; It will be finished; And it now has a thoroughly fleshed out plot (previously it was just an extended one shot). **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the previous two, and functions more as a Kurt Interlude (So no Blaine in this one). I wanted to make it longer - but I feel it stands better on its own. I liveblog my writing on Tumblr, so if you ever have any questions just shoot me an ask there (languageiswine). Until next time dear readers. And there WILL be a next time. Please Enjoy!**

**Thanks again to my beta Sabiine!**

**..::..**

Kurt was leaving the choir room and heading to the parking lot, when he heard a beep. The sound was emanating from his phone in his back pocket, indicating he had a new text.

Pulling it from his pocket, he noticed the message was from Blaine. He smiled, and shook his head. Kurt wondered what Blaine had to tell him that couldn't possibly wait 30 minutes. After all Kurt was currently headed to meet him, once he got behind the wheel.

Unfortunately, Kurt didn't get to find out. A big meaty hand knocked his phone right out of his fingers. Followed by the light, yet sharp, sound of glass breaking and muffled snickering as the phone hit the ground and slid across the floor, only stopping a few feet away from him, its momentum slowed by a row of lockers.

"Hey fairy! You should be more careful," a voice spat the words at Kurt. The sound was coming from somewhere on his right.

Kurt's gaze however, was locked on the floor, where he had just watched his phone's demise.

At that moment a none-to-gentle shove in the shoulder brought Kurt's attention back to his aggressor, and he slowly let his head rise to meet the dull, but steely gaze of Karofsky and three of his lackeys.

Of course Karofsky wasn't alone, Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes to himself. While Kurt had suspected as much from the previous snickering, there was some type of satisfaction in knowing he was right.

Kurt wanted to seem confident in the face of yet more bullying, but he was so tired. Karofsky's torment seemed to get worse every day, and Kurt just wanted it to end. The stress was still affecting his powers, even if part of that burden was no longer about unrequited affection from Blaine. It seemed any type of extreme emotional turmoil was enough to render him only able to flicker._ Kind of like a light bulb that was about to give out_, Kurt thought. Shaking his head, he came back to his current situation. He may have been weary, but he was still determined. He definitely did not want Karofsky to know just how much he was actually getting to him.

So Kurt straightened his back, trying to appear unfazed by the altercation.

However, making direct eye contact with the Neanderthals, in their red and white McKinley paraphernalia, took a lot more effort than Kurt wanted to admit; but he managed.

When Kurt's gaze leveled with the meatheads, it wasn't the look of hatred emanating from the two jocks behind Karofsky that he wanted to avoid. Not at all.

Kurt could handle the disgust and smug smiles thrown his way, he encountered them almost daily at McKinley. He knew who he was and wasn't afraid to show it. And if someone had a problem with him, it was their issue to deal with, not his.

No, it was the look of satisfaction and something else that seemed to fill Karofsky's eyes when ever Kurt looked at him. Kurt wanted to tell himself that the look was just smugness, just the result of whatever sick pleasure Karofsky took out of constantly taunting Kurt.

But deep down Kurt knew it was more, and it scared him.

"What is your problem?" Kurt asked plainly, proud that his voice didn't waver. He was getting better at the façade.

Kurt wished he could have said Karofsky's answering shove into the lockers was unexpected. But it was actually a pretty tame response. Kurt closed his eyes and hissed, prepared for the pain associated with making high speed contact with the cold metal.

Kurt will forever curse whatever entity decided Karofsky's power should be increased strength. Kurt was so out of his depths – the bullying was truly spiraling out of control. The new and healing bruises were starting to be joined by jagged gashes from the locker vents.

"_Ugh... why me?"_ Kurt internally cringed and opened his eyes.

He was prepared for another shove – but Karofsky settled for something far worse in Kurt's mind. He leaned towards Kurt, and whispered in his ear – Kurt almost didn't notice what he said, trying so hard not to vomit at the feel of Karofsky's hot breath against his neck. When he was done, Karofsky leaned back and smirked, signaling to his lackeys that their tormenting was over for today.

"Later fairy," one of the other guys spat as they proceeded down the hallway. Kurt though, was barely coherent as he stumbled to the exit – he didn't even remember picking up his phone. And he actually did vomit into a nearby trashcan just as he made it outside and could inhale fresh air.

He heard the words Karofsky had whispered in his ear on repeat. Heard the venom dripping from the thinly veiled threat. The words sounded like a promise, _"I'll you get you alone eventually… just you and me princess."_

Just as Kurt was starting to come back to himself, his phone beeped. Another text from Blaine.

Kurt opened the text, noting the small cracks on the bottom of his screen.

**So you didn't answer by previous text, blue bowtie with the white polka dots, or red with teddy bears (2 images attached). **

Kurt attempted a smile that was more of a grimace. He wished his life could be as easy as deciding on a bowtie for his and Blaine's coffee date. Sighing, Kurt texted back.

**Blue with polka dots definitely ;)**

Yep. Kurt was getting good at keeping up the façade.

**.::.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
